


Run With the Hunted

by Laurana117



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Aromantic, Emotional Manipulation, Forced Marriage, M/M, Mating Cycles, Platonic Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-12 12:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4479959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurana117/pseuds/Laurana117
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helblindi becomes King of Jotunheim and forces Loki to marry Odin's son Thor. Odin agrees that when Loki goes into heat and conceives Asgard's heir he will give the Casket back. But when Loki's heat doesn't happen there is a slight cause for alarm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DragonTemple6](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonTemple6/gifts).



> My friend DragonTemple6 wanted a certain fanfic. And hoped that one of mine was like the fic of their dreams. I feel really bad for misleading them with my summary. But here is my attempt at writing something like what they wanted. I hope you like this DragonTemple6, I know it's probably not what you wanted but I still wanted to gift this to you. 
> 
> If you're here for Thorki, I'm sorry. This is not a Thorki fic. I tagged it as them because they got married only.

Jotunheim is starving.

Loki had looked out his window in their crumbling palace every day for ten years watching the land waste away. Without the Casket which had been so foolishly lost, the realm was dying.

Loki was tired of seeing starving orphans in the street and stunted giants because they didn’t have the nutrients needed to grow.

Loki was tired of the devastation. Tired of his own personal seidr source being the most potent in the entire realm.

Such destruction and decay. And all because of his idiotic father. The fool King who had lost the Casket to those Asgardian scum.

Loki wanted to claw Odin’s other eye out with his nail. He wanted to ram his horns into Thor’s heart and kill him. And he wanted to take the Casket back.

Loki waited day by day until Laufey would die. It would not take long after their dam Farbauti had passed.

Jotnar are weak and strong all at once. They can lift boulders twice their size and scale mountains in a day. But if they lose their mate they will wither away and die. Much like their realm without the Casket.

Loki had not expected his brother Helblindi to act so quickly. For barely had two days passed after the fool’s death, and Helblindi had sent word to Asgard for a political marriage between Loki and Thor the Bastard.

Loki tried fighting off the guards who came to get him. But he was unable and eventually he found himself tied off and sent to Asgard.

Loki had to see the heartbreak in Angerboda’s eyes as he was dragged away.

The One-Eyed King had accepted him as a suitable son-in law apparently and wanted peace between the realms. Why else would he have his only son and golden heir Thor marry a Jotunn runt?

Loki was manhandled all the way into Asgard and without much flourish wed to the brute.

Thor didn’t appear happy about it either. But Loki couldn’t summon any sympathy for him. At least he hadn’t been dragged from his home and forced to marry the son of the man who killed Jotunheim.

Thor looked bored all through their wedding. Like he had somewhere better to be. And Loki decided that he hated him.

Once they were back in the wedding chamber Loki crossed his arms and sat in an arm chair.

“You can sleep in the bed.” Thor grumbled as he downed more wine. “I’m not going to touch you. I prefer women and skin that isn’t blue.”

“Well I prefer sleeping near someone who isn’t an idiot.” Loki countered.

Thor waved his arms. “Oh yeah act like you’re the only one who doesn’t want to marry me.”

“That’s because I am! No one in this whole realm has any sense.” Loki pouted. “I didn’t want to marry you and I don’t want to be here now.”

“Well at least you’ll be fed here.” Thor said as he took another swig of wine.

Loki glared at him. “Jotunheim wouldn’t be starving if your Father hadn’t taken the Casket!”

“Well until you go into heat and have our child it won’t get it back.”

Loki glared at Thor and then down at his abdomen for good measure. He had never gone into heat before. Despite being old enough his body just didn’t see a need for it. His womb may as well not exist for all the life it hasn’t brought into the world.

That night Loki claimed the bed and sent Thor off to sleep somewhere else. He could make a home between someone else’s thighs for all Loki cared.

The next day Loki was roused by the servants. They all looked wary of him and his blue skin. Good. It served them right. They should fear him.

His people would forever be better warriors than the Aesir. There was no two ways around it. Thor could swing his hammer around and hit people like an idiot. But there was no finesse to it.

Loki’s first week in Asgard was stifling. Everyone looked at him with wary looks and poorly hidden fear. Thor was only around in bursts and never at night. Loki knew he was lucky.

Loki was sitting on their marriage bed watching as Frigga, the current Queen showed him all the royal clothing they had made him.

“This one was made with the finest Asgardian silk.” Frigga said as she laid a feminine looking dress over the bed.

Loki grimaced and pushed it away. “Why is it so girly? I’m a man.”

“Well here in Asgard your role is going to be that of a wife. Your duty to Thor and to the throne is to bear the next heir. And these dressed will just show that you have a sacred duty.” Frigga said. “You’ll be the most decorated woman in Asgard.”

Loki sighed and rubbed the base of his horns. That all sounded grand. Except for the fact that he was not a woman. He is a man. Always has been. Always will be. Curse Asgard and their binary gender. This would be a wonderful role for a woman. Maybe an Asgardian one who actually cared about receiving prestige and power in Asgard.

But Loki didn’t. He only cared about Jotunheim and the fact that his country was deteriorating.

Frigga patted him on the head like a dog. “You’ll be used to your new home soon enough. There are many more riches and much more food here. You’ll love Asgard and it will love you.”

She was wrong.

Nothing felt right in Asgard. Everyone there was ashamed of their bodies for some reason and felt that they should cover as much skin as possible. Loki’s loincloths and kilts were all confiscated by scandalized Asgardians. For some reason Thor was the biggest wimp about nudity. He would toss silk robes at Loki anytime he found the other prince in their chambers without a shirt on.

“We’re married! We should get to see each other naked.” Loki said as he crumbled the silk robe and threw it at Thor’s head.

Thor dodged expertly and threw a pillow at Loki. “It’s not proper! Besides. Until you have your heat I have no interest in your body.”

“Like I have an interest in yours.” Loki said sarcastically. “This is the realm eternal. Which in Jotunn means a mild fire pit. I hate it here and I deserve to be comfortable in my rooms!”

“I want to be comfortable too!” Thor said. “How can I be when you’re sauntering around half naked?”

“Don’t look at me!”

Thor just groaned and went into the sitting room to drown himself in wine.

So far Thor and Loki had been married for a year and there had been no sign of Loki’s heat. Not that Loki expected it. One thing the Aesir hadn’t grasped yet was the fact that Jotnar cannot go into heat until they knew they are with a partner that loves them.

Love was the farthest thing Loki got from Thor.

The selfish prince of Asgard would rather goof off with his friends than learn how to be a good monarch. And his treatment of Loki was not good either.

Loki’s body remained barren. He hadn’t even gone into heat when he had spent years beside his love Angerboda. How did the Asgardians think that this arrangement with Thor would change things?

The months began to grow into years. And Loki’s hatred of Thor grew to be less.

Thor was not as cruel as his Father. He was arrogant, idiotic and had an inhumane strength. But he was malleable in a way Odin wasn’t.

Thor had a kindness that began to show itself after five years together.

“I am going to Vanaheim because of diplomacy.” Thor was telling Loki one morning five years into their marriage. “Do you want me to get you anything?”

“A divorce.” Loki said as he flipped through his book.

Thor just laughed. “I’ll happily join you once it is possible.” He said then he left.

Loki found a humorless grin for Thor.

As the years turned into a decade and then into two Thor started to despair.

“I think that your loins are having the last laugh.” Thor said one night when they had gone to bed.

“They’re too inactive to laugh.” Loki said as he snapped his fingers and extinguished the lights.

A few months after that Loki was startled by Thor tackling him onto the bed.

Only instead of assaulting him Thor was just rubbing his face on Loki’s neck.

“What in the name of Ymir are you doing?” Loki asked angrily as he kicked Thor.

“I am trying to get you to go into heat.” Thor said. “I read that Frost Giants react to the scent of their mate. So I was putting mine on you.”

“Get off me you useless oaf.” Loki said as he shoved Thor. “That’s madness. I don’t know where you read that but you have it backwards. If you were a pregnant frost giant you would want your scent on me. But not otherwise.”

Thor looked sheepish. “My apologies.” He said.

“What brought this on?” Loki asked as he scooted away to put more space between them.

“I got a report about how Jotunheim is.” His face grew dark. “It’s bad. They need the Casket. Helblindi is dying and so is everyone else if action isn’t taken soon. So I tried to get you to go into heat so I could give you the Casket.”

Loki digested the information. “Well. We’ve been co-habituating these rooms for twenty years and I haven’t gone into heat.” Loki said. “It’s not going to happen.”

“But it’s the only way Jotunheim can be saved.” Thor said sadly.

Loki glared at Thor. “Listen to me you useless idiot.” He said sternly. “You’re going to be King soon and you can do what you want.”

“But the agreement was Jotunheim would get the Casket when you have my heir.” Thor said.

“Agreements can be re-negotiated.” Loki said.

Thor crossed his arms. “Tell me what you mean.” His tone was patient.

“Well. We both know your Father is due for an Odinsleep soon.” Loki said. “And this time he’s going to let you become King in his absence.”

“So what? Do you want me to break the treaty regarding Jotunheim while he sleeps?” Thor said. “ _That_ is madness.”

“Not if you were on good terms with Jotunheim’s King.” Loki said slyly.

Thor furrowed his brows.

“You could declare me a barren wench, and free me of this marriage. And give me the Casket.” Loki said.

Thor thought it over. “I don’t know though. We’ve been married twenty years, you know what you’re doing. You’ll make a great Queen.”

Loki summoned an ice dagger and held it up to Thor’s neck. “My realm is at stake Thunderer. You can let go of your petty sentiments for once in your life.” He threatened. “Now. When Odin sleeps I want you to give me the Casket and freedom to travel to Jotunheim. And I want a divorce.”

“I will be sad to see you go.” Was all Thor said. “No one in this realm has your spark. I’ll miss my fiery consort.”

“I’ll not share the feelings.” Loki said as he retracted the ice dagger.

Loki waited for weeks until Odin fell into his slumber. When it happened he tore his silken ceremonial robes off and donned his gold Jotunn jewelry and his loincloth.

Loki let his elemental seidr become untapped for the first time in two decades and the air all around him became blisteringly cold. Anyone who approached would instantly back away as it was inhospitable to an Asgardian.

Loki found Thor in Odin’s chambers. “Hello Odinson.” Loki said with a smirk. “I believe we have an agreement.”

“Are you sure you want to go through with it?” Thor asked as he looked down at his sleeping Father. “Jotunheim is almost dead. There is no glory to be had there. Beside me you will be safe. You’ll be my Queen. Decorated and powerful.” Thor said.

Loki laughed. It was a bitter hollow thing. “I would never choose you and your flimsy realm over Jotunheim. What use have I for a gilded realm with a weak King?”

Thor just sighed and stood up to his full height. “Follow me Laufeyson.” He said and began to lead Loki to the weapons vault.

“I’m only helping you because I love you and I want you to be happy.” Thor said when he allowed Loki in the vault.

“Say whatever you need to say.” Loki said as he approached the Casket with bright red eyes. “To make yourself feel better.”

Loki heard Thor exhale behind him, and maybe he said something. Loki didn’t hear because he was too busy putting his hands on the Casket. It sang the sweetest melody to him and begged in dulcet tones to unleash its power.

“Soon Love.” Loki murmured to it.

Loki placed the Casket in his care. He whirled around once it was hidden away and he grinned at Thor like a cat. He sauntered up to him. “Thank you Thunderer.” He said as he ran his claws over his arm.

Thor steeled his gaze. “You’re free to go. But know that I’ll be watching.” He said.

“Of course.” Loki purred. “I look forward to dealing with you.”

With that Loki swept out of Asgard and into the frosted dunes of his home.

Thor hadn’t been lying about the state of Jotunheim. Utgard was in shambles and all the Frost Giants were stooped over, starved as they were.

Loki strode through the streets until he found the palace. He expected to find Helblindi’s court inside.

Instead it was empty. The only greeting call was from the wind as it howled through the glass windows.

Loki looked around for any sign of where Helblindi had gone, until he heard his name.

“Loki Laufeyson.” A feminine voice greeted him.

Loki turned and saw Angerboda. His old love. The one he had spent years with.

She didn’t look well. Her skin was a pale blue and her eyes had a milky sheen instead of their usual lively crimson. She was starved like their realm.

“I waited for you.” She said.

Angerboda had loved Loki. And Loki had felt strongly for her. He had just never loved her as she loved him. His body had never gone into heat for her. So his hormones were not intertwined with her as hers were with his.

“I heard you married an Asgardian.” She said as she sat down.

“Helblindi forced me to.” Loki said as he kneeled in front of her. “But it’s over. I’m back now. Where is Helblindi?”

“He died.” Angerboda laughed as blood speckled at her mouth. “He’s gone. And Byleistr is mad. There is no King. The only ruler of Jotunheim is anarchy.”

“Well it’s me now.” Loki said as he pulled the Casket out. “I have a gift from my first husband.”

Angerboda’s eyes widened when she saw the Casket. “Loki Laufeyson!” She exclaimed. “ _How did you get that?”_

“I made a friend.” Loki said as he helped her stand. Being in close proximity with the Casket, Angerboda already looked better. He cupped her face. “When your next heat hits, let’s mate.” Loki said. “I have a feeling Jotunheim will be different then.”


	2. Epilogue

One Hundred Years Later

Utgard was looking beautiful this time of year.

Loki was sitting on his throne watching the intricacies of his court as they happened before his eyes. He was comfortable in this seat. Something that had taken a long time to cultivate.

Today was a special day. Because Loki was expecting a very special guest.

The newly crowned King of Asgard was traveling through all the realms on a mission of diplomacy. It was a far cry from the brute Loki had known during his marriage. But nevertheless, he was happy to see Thor.

Like Asgard, Jotunheim had been under new leadership over the last few years. But unlike the King of Asgard, Loki had had to completely overhaul the country.

Jotunheim had never been civilized in the same way as Asgard. Many of its children didn’t feel the need to live in a permanent dwelling. Asgard had looked down on this and seen a weakness in government and Loki had only seen a difference in two cultures.

The Jotnar live a life of freedom. If their dwelling is ruined in a blizzard then they simply move on. There is no need for earthly attachments.

Loki is an exception. He had quite liked living in the lap of luxury and had strengthened his Father’s castle with his powerful seidr.

The Casket had a special pedestal next to him. None but him could use it though. It only answered to the one it deemed worthy of being King of Jotunheim. And for now that was Loki.

The signal was flown. Thor was here.

Loki sat up giddily in his seat. He hadn’t seen his first spouse in a hundred years. And while Loki felt no love for the dense man, he did feel a sort of kinship to him. Thor had never forced himself on Loki and hadn’t ever done anything particularly cruel to Loki.

So while their marriage hadn’t produced any offspring, they didn’t hate each other.

The door opened and the wind howled viciously and tore at the furs Thor wore. His entourage looked like they wished they could be anywhere else, but they were still here.

“Greetings King Loki.” Thor said in a gesture of respect.

“Greetings King Thor.” Loki said. “What brings you to my realm?”

“I wish our people to be allied. I will defend you in war and you will defend me.” Thor said.

“I accept.” Loki said with sparkling eyes.

They sat together and dined. Breaking bread in the Asgardian form of alliance and then drinking ice wine in the Jotunn form.

Once the formalities were over Loki took Thor’s hand and led him into the recesses of his castle.

“I want you to meet someone.” Was all Loki said.

Thor followed, still trusting Loki.

Loki pushed the door to the royal nursery open and pulled Thor in with him.

“This is Groa.” He said when he picked the baby up. “My child.”

Thor’s eyes were wide as he looked at the little blue baby. “Wow. Groa looks a lot like you.”

Loki smiled. “She is my pride.”

“So you finally went into heat?” Thor asked awkwardly.

Loki just laughed. “My body seems to think that no one is worthy of going into heat for. So no, I have not gone into heat. Groa was conceived by my partner Angerboda during her last heat. Angerboda is away with her family but will return soon.”

Thor looked down at the baby. “Oh.” He said. “So you never went into heat?”

“I sired my own child instead yes.” Loki said. “So please tell your Asgardians that I am not barren. I am perfectly capable of having children.”

“I’ll tell everyone.” Thor promised. Then he brushed over the baby’s hair. “She is lucky to have you.”

Loki smirked. “I wanted to ask you a question.”

“Yes?”

“Will you be her GodFather?” Loki asked. “Because I worry with the wars that break out that I will die. And I don’t want her to be alone if I do.”

Thor stares at him. And then down at the baby. “You would trust me?”

“I wouldn’t trust anyone else. A Jotunn would surely murder her or manipulate her into what they wanted if I weren’t around to stop them.” Loki said. “But you wouldn’t. You would never hurt a child.”

“I wouldn’t.” Thor agreed. “I will be her God Father. And I will care for her. You have my word.”

Loki and Thor grasped forearms then.

“I’m glad that I met you.” Thor said. “Because of us we fixed Jotunheim.”

“Me too.” Loki said.

And he meant it. If it weren’t for Thor none of this would have happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Platonic Thorki. I kind of really like it.


End file.
